


Favorite Toy

by Kibounohane



Category: Garo: Kami no Kiba
Genre: Boot Worship, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Physical Abuse, Self-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: If he's bored with you, he'll dismiss you, but right now he's not, and you're his favorite toy, and you indulge in it.
Kudos: 2





	Favorite Toy

"If you do a good job, I'll let you come," is what he says, not cocky on purpose because his whole being is cocky, aura of horror.

If he's bored with you, he'll dismiss you, but right now he's not, and you're his favorite toy, and you indulge in it. 

Being used. 

He snips his fingers lazily, winking at you and you approach his metallic throne obediently, already shivering and tingly. He doesn't call for you in nights he knows you're not ready, but he wouldn't admit that. You're in front of the throne, him fully dressed in his black leather jacket and the shimmering skirt, with you just in black lingerie.

He motions for you to move forward and you do, head down and he grabs your hair, pulls your head up to look at him.

He licks his lips and you can't take your eyes away even though he's the devil, or because he is. 

He smirks, holding up your chin with two fingers. 

"You will look at me while I fuck you," he says, "try keeping it up. Entertain me." 

"Yes, Jinga-sama," you breathe, "anything you wish."

Every second you fear to be ended by his hand but you hope he won't. The fear makes it arousing, a kind of arousal you are too ashamed to admit to anyone. 

He sees through you, and he smiles while he pushes a thumb between your lips. 

"Show me your little cunt," he says while you suck on the digit, and he let's it plop out of your mouth and you get up, face red as you lift your little chiffon skirt, not wearing anything underneath. He growls impatiently and you quickly obey, latching two fingers onto your labia and spreading it open for his viewing pleasure. 

He nods contently and you lower the skirt. You thirstily look at his long, beautiful fingers, knowing you won't get them anytime soon. Maybe you could ask. 

"Jinga-sama," you begin, and your voice shakes, out of arousal or fear, you are not sure.

"What is it?" 

"Will you be so gracious to grant me the touch of your godly hand" you utter shyly, and he leans forward, the silver ring on his hand reflecting in the light of the chandelier. 

"You're pretty daring, aren't you. But that sounds like fun. Let's see" he brings his thumb to his lower lip and strokes it, making sure you are watching, then brings his index and middle finger to your navel, stroking lower, over your clit and resting it there.

You can't hide a small noise.

"Humans," he mumbles as he takes his fingers away. He crosses his fingers and leans back.

"Thank you, Jinga-sama," you say, embarrassed and turned on at the same time. He smirks. 

"You're so wet you can sink down on my cock just so, can't you" 

It's not a question, it's his way of saying it, and you nod as you clumsily climb onto the throne. A zipper is pulled down and you feel the stretch, aching, burning, hot and it's all you want. You feel the evil power pulsating through him and you sink down, he's leaning back, watching his fingernails, waiting to be entertained.

His cock gives him away, though, throbbing as you take it in further and you place your hands on his long thighs to support yourself as you reach the absolute hilt.

"Jinga-sama," you gasp, "you feel so good."

"Of course," he replies, and now his gaze is on you. You remember you are supposed to look at him and you try, enchanted by the pretty face that's the one of a devil, and you begin to move up and down, rolling your hips, trying your best. 

"Ah, so boring like this, get off of me," he suddenly utters and pushes you down. You stumble down the throne, slightly hurting your knee and you hold your head down, bowing on all fours.

"I'm very sorry," you say, and he crosses his legs, his clanky boots in front of your face. 

"Show me you're sorry," he growls darkly, "pay your respect." 

You know deep down you did not do that bad, and he knows it too, or maybe he doesn't, but he knows you like when he does this, humiliate you just a bit more. It gets you even wetter as you are, juices leaking and soft pussy lips pounding as you lift your ass in the air and dart out your tongue to lick at the black leather boot. 

He watches you for a while in this absolute position of obedience and then pulls his foot away, getting up wordlessly, grabbing you by the hair and bending you over the throne. 

You know he's going to take you, but he makes you wait, he changes his mind fast. He gets bored quickly. You wait, spreading your legs and blushing until you feel his dick pressing inside you again. He leans over your body, black polished nails clawing into your neck. 

"Your thirst for my cock is appealing and disgusting at the same time," he growls into your ear, "slut. Are you getting off on me telling you that, hm?"

He pulls your hair a bit while he thrusts inside you and you feel a hot tear in the corner of your eye but the stretch is so good and you crave it, you don't want him to stop.

He chuckles and doesn't wait for an answer before snapping his hips hard, using his full force to fuck you bend over his throne and you cry out, the pressure stimulating you so perfectly. 

You're close and he shudders, too, groaning a little in your ear with his dark voice and you feel you're about to loose your senses. You feel his dark energy pumping into you, filling you and he pulls out suddenly, jerking himself over your back and shoving you down yet again. 

You whimper in pain and unsatisfactory, needy and naked on the cold wet floor. "I'm done, you can go," he says and you're about to burst out into hot tears.

He sits on his throne and plays with his ring while watching your pathetic form. 

"Jinga-sama," you whisper, "please..." He raises an eyebrow and you continue with a shaky voice. 

"Please let me come," you say and he humms. 

"Pathetic," he says, "come up here. You did well. I'll grant you the opportunity to feel my fingers, slut." 

You get up and he smirks, using his thumb to dry your tear, wiping it away before bringing his index finger to your clit. He's skilled and you moan right away, his godly fingers rubbing you off so fast you almost hit the floor by the force of your orgasm, and he gets up and holds you, picking you up and carrying you out of the room, laying you down on a bed and stroking your cheek gently. 

"See you," he says and you smile. 

"Thank you, Jinga-sama," you say, and he places a finger on your lips. "Call me Jinga unless we're doing it," he says and you nod and smile before falling asleep. 


End file.
